


The Way to the Heart

by chamaenerion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 17:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamaenerion/pseuds/chamaenerion
Summary: A chalkboard proclaimsDean’s Doughnut of the Weekto be ‘Onion & Cheddar w/Bacon’.Castiel considers this. “That sounds more like a cheeseburger than a doughnut."





	The Way to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> posted to [tumblr](https://pluckydean.tumblr.com/post/177348095474/today-i-asked-myself-are-there-enough-deancas/) a while back but i'm feeling inspired to continue it

Castiel moved from Seattle to Lawrence two months ago, and the biggest challenge he has faced is finding coffee that doesn’t taste like a day’s old sludge. After much searching, he now goes to the same place for coffee almost every day, and each Monday he treats himself to a doughnut because that’s when they reveal the new _Dean’s Doughnut of the Week_. He’d tried a rather lovely salted chocolate and bacon doughnut last week, and a lemon pistachio the week before.

One of the baristas, Charlie, now knows him by sight and usually rings up his order before he even has a chance to say hello.

Today when Castiel walks in from the light rain falling outside, there is a man without a name-tag behind the counter. It’s the middle of the (very) early morning rush and the man is busy blending two drinks and bagging a large order of pastries. He spots another familiar face, a barista named Donna, and he smiles when she raises her hand to wave.

“Sam,” the man calls through the kitchen window, “tell me we’ve got more cinnamon rolls.”

Then Castiel is next in line and while Donna is busy plating a freshly toasted bagel, the man turns to take his order.

“Oh,” he says, and then he smiles. “Hi- I mean, welcome to, uh, Salt ‘n Burn. What can I… take your order?”

A slight flush colors his face, Castiel notices with bemusement. (Perhaps he also notices that it brings out the green in his eyes.) Castiel clears his throat.

“Yes, I do not see the sign for the doughnut of the week. Is there not a new one today?”

The man looks at the display window. “Crap.” And then he nearly knocks a tray out of Donna’s hands as he turns to grab a chalkboard that proclaims _Dean’s Doughnut of the Week_ to be ‘Onion & Cheddar w/Bacon’.

Castiel considers this. “That sounds more like a cheeseburger than a doughnut.”

“Hey, man, don’t knock it till you’ve tried it.”

“I will definitely try one,” Castiel says, “and also a large coffee, please. Black, with sugar.”

“Coming right up,” he replies with a wide grin.

-

Castiel doesn’t see the man again the rest of the week, but when he arrives early the next Monday morning Charlie greets him cheerfully.

“Hey, Dean,” she calls through the kitchen window, “your fan is here.”

And of course the man who took his order last week pushes past the swinging door.

“You’re Dean,” Castiel says and then wants to run because it was a completely unnecessary thing to say.

Charlie winks at him and moves to the other register to take the next customer’s order.

“Yeah,” Dean says. “I own the place.” He taps his hand on the counter. “Charlie tells me you like our specialty doughnuts.”

Castiel just nods, feeling a little overwhelmed by Dean’s smile.

“How was the cheddar bacon?”

“Delicious,” he says. “Even better than the chocolate with bacon from the previous week.”

Dean laughs. “I’m sensing a pattern here, you must really like bacon.”

“I’ve enjoyed all the doughnuts I’ve had here,” Castiel says because his filter shattered the moment Dean walked through the door.

When Dean smiles, his eyes crinkle at the corners and Castiel is useless at flirting so he just keeps his mouth shut.

“No bacon this week, but if you don’t mind a bit of sweetness…” Dean gestures to the display on the counter. “We’ve got a raspberry jalapeño.”

-

Later, when Castiel has a chance to sit down and enjoy his doughnut, he notices the phone number written on the brown bag along with a note:

_‘I know a great place for bacon cheeseburgers -Dean’_

He licks a spot of raspberry preserve from his thumb, and reaches for his phone.


End file.
